blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan O'Connor
Jonathan O'Connor is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Jonathan is the secondborn son of Dragon Master Joseph Doherty O'Connor and witch Elizabeth Montgomery, making him a Dragon Master/Witch hybrid. He has an older brother who shares both the same parents as him, Matt O'Connor, and three other siblings who only share the same father: hiw older brother Zachary Turner and younger siblings Julian Doherty and Connie Doherty. Personality Jonathan has a very strong and cocky personality. He is like his father when it comes to being cocky and a bull-head. He has a hard time giving in to anything and mostly comes across as a cold and not caring person. He loves his brother Matt but they are always fighting due to Jonathan's jealousy. Jonathan feels like he is left aside by everyone because he is a Dragon Master/Witch hybrid but is not given the same importance and attention Matt is given. He does understand that Matt has a big part to play in The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets, but he does not understand why he is not taken seriously in the Dragon Master community. His wish to be noticed has made him a cold and distant person. However, this jealousy has driven him to become one of the best Dragon Masters there are. He is a very skilled fighter and only a handful are a true match for him. History Jonathan was born on the 5th of April 2004. Ever since he was little he had a hard time accepting that his older brother Matt was meant for something bigger than him. Jonathan also wanted to have the attention Matt was having, but most of all Jonathan wanted to have Matt's attention. Matt however spent most of his time with his best friend Zach and intentionally ignored Jonathan. The brotherly bond between Jonathan and Matt was never there and that threw Jonathan into a jealousy loop. He grew up not understanding why his brother did not want to play with him or why their father spent so much time away from his family. What Jonathan did not know was that Matt chose not to get close to his brother to keep him safe. Matt knew what he was meant for and he knew that if he got close to Jonathan that he would become his weak point. Matt would have also pushed Zach away but Joseph always seemed to want to have the boys together, something Jonathan did not understand either. He took matters into his own hands and started to practice his magic and fighting skills on his own until he was old enough to officially become a Dragon Master. Joseph saw a big potential in his son but it was too late to teach him the value of compassion and have a reason to fight for. That was Joseph's only regret when it came to Jonathan. In 2020, when Jonathan was 16 years old and considered old enough to become a Dragon Master, Jonathan took him into his clan. Jonathan always envied the relationship between Zach and his father Joseph. It was like they were hiding something, which they actually were. Whatever Jonathan tried to find out their secrets, Joseph always cut him off, making Jonathan see that Joseph was smarter than his offspring. Jonathan eventually let it go but promised himself that he would figure it out sooner or later. In 2024 he learnt about his father's death by the hand of Lithus and demanded an explanation from Zach who would keep his mouth shut. For the next five years Jonathan continued training harder than ever and went into a state of grief he could not control. He became more and more aggressive in the tournaments and eventually was confronted by Matt. It was then that Matt explained why he never got close to Jonathan and told him that he was there to warn his brother. The Elders were thinking of stripping Jonathan from his Dragon Master side because they feared that he would lose control over his powers and feelings and go on a brutal killing spree. Being half witch gave the Elders the status to interfere in Jonathan's affairs when it came to magic. Jonathan eventually realized that Matt was right and made amends, however his jealousy was still a big deal for Jonathan to handle. In 2029 him and Matt moved to San Francisco. The Elders gave Jonathan the task to help Matt but stay hidden in order not to raise too much suspicion with the Blessed Children. Powers *Shimmering - shimmering is Jonathan's way of transportation, allowing him to travel in a wave like form when disappearing and appearing at a place of his choice. *Sensing - Jonathan is able to sense other beings. *Energy Balls - Jonathan can create energy balls and use them to harm his opponents. *Transformation - this is Jonathan's witch power which sets him apart from any other Dragon Master. He is able to transform objects or surroundings. *High Resistance - Jonathan has a resistance to witch and demonic powers, even weapons like athames. Love & Romances Jonathan's love interest have not been explored yet. However he is shown to have feelings for Prue Halliwell. Prue Halliwell Jonathan met Prue in 01x03 Dragon Tales and eventually develops an affection to her. It is unknown at the time being if his feelings develop into something more serious. Series Season 01 Jonathan is the first Dragon Master to be introduced in the show. He is also introduced as a full blooded Dragon Master to Wyatt, Chris and Prue Halliwell. He explains them who Dragon Masters are and introduces them into his kind and that of his eternal enemies: Dragon Knights. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Dragon Masters Category:Season 01